The Line Between Love and Hate
by Azilda
Summary: Ichigo is beginning to change, she's being smart, less annoying. She's still trying to figure out those feelings about her not so jerky blonde boss. Ryou, feels hopeless, he loves Ichigo, he just can't find a way to tell her. Will they cross the line? RxI
1. Chapter 1: Just another day at the cafe

**Me:** Im so sorry! I never update and then I make a new story! But I cant think of anything for my other story. My ideas strayed and now I have ideas for this story.

Disclaimer: I dont own TMM so please dont shoot me..

**Chapter 1 of The Lines Between Love and Hate:**

* * *

Ichigo always said she hated the blonde haired jerky strawberry calling boss. But many people say theres a thin line between love and hate. Some say she's just acting. Others say its not an act that she actually hates her boss. But what does Ichigo say? How does _she_ feel? No one asked her. They just asumed. 

Ryou. He loved to tease the dense ditzy red headed girl. He loved the fact that she fought back. In ways he seemed cold to the strawberry. In other ways he seemed mean. But did anyone ever see when he was nice? No they just asumed as seen. Not by what was actually there.

"Shirogane!!!" Ichigo shouted at the blonde boss.

"Strawberry I said if you don't work you dont get your free cakes!" Ryou said annoyed.

"Shirogane, Ive said it a million times! I... NEED... A ...BREAK!" Ichigo pouted.

"You've had enough of a break!" Ryou said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo glared.

Uh oh... Ryou thought... Here it goes..

"Mint over there has been sitting since she changed. That was three hours ago! Lettuce broke I don't know atleast a hundred plates! And I helped clean that in between serving orders! Zakuro isn't here! And Pudding had to watch her brothers and sisters today while her step mom went shopping! So Ive been doing _her_ shift! So excuse me! Im taking a break." Ichigo said sighing.

"Ichigo. You get 10 minutes." Ryou sighed he had lost.

"Whoa! Shirogane you actually gave in?" Mint asked. After listening to the whole conversation.

"Yes. I agree She does most of the work unlike some lazy ass' we know." Ryou added.

Ichigo was about to sit down when Lettuce dropped a plate it slid and _almost!_ making Ichigo fall. She didn't fall because Ryou caught her.

"You ok?" He asked from behind.

"Yeah thanks Shirogane." Ichigo said.

"No problem" Ryou said sitting her down. Then he walked up to his rooms.

Whats wrong with him? Ichigo thought. Wait! Why do I care? Its not like he's Masaya. Ichigo thought. But then why did I think of that? Ichigo asked herself glancing at the clock. Nine minutes to go...

-

Ryou walked into his room. Sleep hadn't come easy. Thats why he didn't really fight with Ichigo. Shirogane.. Would she ever just call him Ryou? He thought grudgingly Masaya was always on her mind. Ryou didn't get the feeling that bugged him when he saw the boy. Was it hate or jealously? He wasn't all that sure.

Ryou's feelings for the Strawberry aren't clear to him yet. Is it love? Hate? Or just friendship? What did Ryou think. He must have cared. The countless times he caught the Strawberry before she fell. Or the countless worried looks durring battles. Ryou really did care. But did anyone notice that?

-

Ichigo was confused and dense. She thought she was sure she hated him. But then why would she care if Ryou wasn't himself? Maybe she thought of Ryou as a friend..

Minutes passed and Ichigo got back to work. Lettuce doing her usaul plate dropping. Mint sitting there doing nothing. And there was Ichigo working her butt off.

Ryou watched them work. He saw all the work Ichigo does. He knows she deserves a higher pay check as she always asks for one. But why didnt he give it to her? He wasnt sure why. Was it just to tease her? Or was it something deeper than that? All Ryou knew is that he didnt want to think about it at the moment.

-

Ichigo brought an order to a couple. Then she sighed thinking of how her and Masaya were like that. Then she saw Ryou looking at her. She just looked down at the ground and kept on working. She wasn't in the mood to think about Shirogane.

-

Work went by quickly and Ichigo was pooped! 347 plates dropped. Alot of orders. And Ryou yelling at her. But then she thought well the day isnt completely a waste. Atleast she'd see Masaya! Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Hi Ichigo its Masaya!" Masaya answered,

"Whats up?" She asked.

"I need to cancle the date! Im sorry! I got a big kendo-"

"-its ok! I understand" Ichigo said with her fake hyperness

"Thank you Ichigo! I'll see you at school tomarrow!" Masaya said.

"Ok! Bye Masaya" Ichigo said.

"Bye Ichigo" Masaya answered.

And they hung up. Oh great Ichigo thought. As if the day couldnt get any worse! Ichigo sighed. Why does this day have to be bad? She asked herself! Maybe she could make it fun!

She tryed and tryed. But no matter what the day got worser and worser! She ran into a tree even! In front of a couple people. They snickered and walked away. Ichigo knew just running around would solve nothing. But what _could_ she do?

Then a random image of Ryou popped up! "Nooo! Get ouuuttt!!!" Ichigo cryed to the tree. Once again people looked at her like 'hey whats your problem? Ryou was there and Ichigo had no choice but to block it out once again. With a sigh. Ichigo focused on Masaya. And the image of Ryou disappeared.

Why was he in her mind? This started happening more and more lately! But why! Ichigo thought. Annoying jerk! ANNOYING! thats all that buzzed through the busy mind of Ichigo, for this five minutes.

-

Hours have passed and Ichigo was bored to death. She was walking home. And all of a sudden walked into... "Shirogane?" Ichigo said.

"Strawberry." Ryou answered. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"I needed a walk." Ryou simpley answered. "What are _you_ doing here?" Shirogane questioned.

"I got bored... because my date was canceled..." Ichigo said looking down at her feet.

Ryou turned from a good mood to a not to good mood. Hearing about a date with Masaya. Why him? Ryou thought. He scowled. "Want to take a walk since we're both here?" Ichigo said hyperly. "Sure." Ryou said.

"Sooo whats up?" Ichigo asked trying to make a conversation.

"School, work, research..." Ryou explained. "How about you?" he asked.

"Nothing really.. Just bored more often." Ichigo said.

"Why bored?" Ryou asked.

"Masaya has been busy. Mint is busy. Lettuce has things to do. And Pudding and Zakuro forget it!" Ichigo answered.

"Oh? What about me?" he asked Ichigo.

"We argue alot, and I'm called baka all the time. So I thought you probably wouldnt want to.." Ichigo said.

"Wow, its that bad?" Ryou asked.

"Yup!" Ichigo said.

"Sorry" Ryou said.

Wait! Did he just say sorry? Ichigo thought "Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"I said sorry, Im that bad." Ryou said.

"Uhh." Ichigo answered. "Im sorry I brought it up!" Ichigo said.

"Why?" Ryou asked. "You looked sad! You shouldnt be sad Ry--I mean Shirogane" Ichigo smiled.

Almost._ She almost called me Ryou._ He thought. "You know you can call me Ryou right? I dont care if you use my name." Ryou told Ichigo.

No way! Ichigo thought. He just said I could use his first name. "Ok then Ryou! This doesnt mean I'll stop arguing." Ichigo said.

"I know baka." Ryou said. Back to normal. Ichigo thought. Were they ever truely _normal_ near eachother? Ichigo didnt know anymore.

Ryou looked at the Strawberry and sighed. She was thinking. She looked like a cat when she thought. A little kitten. "What is the baka thinking about?" Ryou asked. Causing Ichigo to jump.

"Oh sorry! I spaced out! Uh its getting late I got to go home." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Ryou asked looking at his watch. Yes it was about time for Ichigo to go home.

"Then lets go." Ryou said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"Baka, Im walking you home! Its dark!" Ryou sighed.

"Im not baka! And thanks." Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo arrived at her door step. Ryou several yards away. So Ichigo's dad couldnt see. Way to over protective.

-

Ichigo openned the door. And there was a note.

_Ichigo. Me and your father are going on a work trip for two weeks! We're sorry its so short notice but we had to go! There's money on the table to order out. _

_Signed Mom._

_P.s. No wild parties._

Ichigo laughed at the p.s. But she knew she was going to be bored. Then she thought about what her and Ryou did. They walked around the park and talked.

"Ryou." Ichigo whispered.. Why does he want her to call him by his name? Ichigo thought. Why just her? She sighed. Life just got alittle be complicated today.

* * *

**Me:** Chapter 1 of The Lines Between love and Hate. How was it? What line did Ryou cross today? Did Ichigo cross any? Tell me what you think. I'll try and update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: The break up

**Me:** Wow, I didnt know I could get more than 2 reviews on a first chapter. That must mean you liked it! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Ok lets begin! Oh yeah Songs at the beginning are some of my favorites. I hope you'll forgive me for not updating this story sooner! Thanks you guys for all the reviews!

_Song: Buts it's better if you do_

_Artist: Panic at the disco!_

_That's right I mightve faked it!!!  
I wouldnt be caught dead in this place!_

_(Differnt part)_

_Well I afraid, That I, thats right I may have faked it_

_and I wouldnt be caught dead in this place!_

_Well im afraid thats right I wouldnt be caught De-ad De-ad Be caughttt DEADDD in this place_

* * *

Ichigo's thought when she woke up were of her, strange, or well not strange. Lets say not her usaul dream, of her and Masaya. No, this one was of none other than the rude, mean, baka, blue eyed, jerk - Ryou Shirogane. Oh yes. 

_(Dream.)_

She was happily hanging out with her to perfect for words Boyfriend. Masaya. All of a sudden the dream faded and she was at the place of doom. Caf 'e Mew mew.

"Work. Baka" Ryou shouted.

The thing was Ichigo was working. "I AM working." She tryed to shout to him. And yet there was no sound.

The next thing she knew, she was alone in the caf 'e with Ryou.

"You know your a jerk!" She shouted to a now smirking boss, while she was on the floor.

"Oh come on! It wasnt my fault you got scared easily!" He shouted back.

"Sometimes I have to wonder why yoor so mean!" Ichigo pouted. "Its cause I Lov-"

_End dream._

That was the part that Ichigo missed out of the dream. She knew she just knew want he was going to say. And she was just loathing her self for even thinking. Scatch that _Dreaming_ that. She would never be caught DEAD. Telling anyone about that dream. She can just imagine what Mint would say.

"Ohhh, Is someone CRUSHING on RYOU" She would say that in the loudest voice she was able to use, so the whole caf 'e would hear, and possibly Ryou himself. Ichigo dreaded the fact that her best friend was a big mouth and she couldnt tell her anything without treating death, not to tell anyone at all.

She had now dragged herself out of bed dreading the fact that she had past that little line between love and hate in her dream. Her mom once said, After a day of complaining about her boss at the caf 'e "W_ell Ichigo, there's a very thin line between love and hate."_ Ichigo was almost crying with laughter. Love her boss? She highly doubted she would. _Love._ Or for that matter even_ Like._ Her jerky boss. She spit at the thought.

Ryou on the other hand didn't know what her think of the dizty, smart, hard working, childish, immature, catlike Strawberry Ichigo. He had told her to call him by his name. But he wasnt sure why. He had hated. Well actually Extremely disliked. Masaya. The boy was up to something. He was just to perfect to trust. And even though Ichigo had loved him, and even Keiichiro had thought he was nice. Ryou could sense something wrong with the boy.

-

He had woken up from a dreamless night and he had not slept well so he desided to wake up early. Which put him into a slightly bad mood.

-

Ichigo had on the other hand besides the dream, a great nights sleep. And was more hyper than usaul.

"Who are you and what happened to my daughter?" Her dad would ask . "Are you happy over some _BOY?!" _He would say. "No dad, I just slept well for once." Ichigo would laugh. But right now she was bored and alone in the big empty house. So she went to school early for once.

Ichigo caught up with Masaya and smiled. "Hi Masaya!" Ichigo smiled and greeted him.

"Hello Ichigo." He smiled.

"Your rather hyper." Ichigo already knew that fact. "Yes I know. I just actually got some sleep." Laughed, thinking of what she would've said to her dad if her were talking to her.

"Oh thats Great." Masaya laughed. "Oh yeah, Ichigo, please come meet with me after work ok?" He asked.

"Ok Masaya. Anything wrong." Ichigo asked, his tone of voice was urgent.

"No no, just please come."

-

Masaya smiled as she went and met her two friends. Minwa and Moe. But she didnt notice the glare she had gotten from a particular girl. Masaya went up to the girl and said.

"Are you sure she'll take it well, I dont want her causing a scene." She smirked. "That ditzy girl? Nah, she'll probably be like. OKKK" She had copied Ichigo's tone.

"Your just so, hot." Masaya smirked.

"I know." She laughed.

-

Ichigo had a bad feeling after school. She wasnt nervous to see Masaya after work. But it felt she might get mad at him. She just laughed and thought. _Nahh, I'd never be mad at him!_ But the feeling stayed. As she walked through the doors of caf 'e mew mew. She heard the usaul rude voice of none other than Ryou Shirogane.

"Your late baka!" He smirked.

"What are you counting by second now? Im only a half a minute late!" She growled.

"Your still late!" Ryou said.

"God Ryou! I cant get anything right can I?!" Ichigo had said.

"Thats right, Now get to work." He smirked once again.

"Your just said I was right so, I can get things right, so there!" Ichigo laughed and stuck her tougne out at him, turned around and went to the dressing room._ Well, She got me there._ Ryou chuckled.

Mint had Ichigo do, everything for her.

"Why cant you get it yourself! You have legs get up and walk to the kitchen! How hard is that!" Ichigo shouted.

"I could, twist my ankle or worse I could blah blah blah" Said Mint making up all differnt excuses why she couldnt walk into the kitchen, pour herself some tea, go into the caf 'e and sit back down. Ichigo finally gave up and gave Mint her tea.

"Happy now?" Ichigo grumbled.

"I will be happy once you get that order on table 9" Ryou injected into the conversation.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo grumbled.

Ryou laughed at Ichigo's rudeness to Mint, well actually Mint being rude to Ichigo and Ichigo telling her off. He always was amused at the short tempered Strawberry. She had finished picking up a bunch of half empty dishes and plates and Pudding was doing a trick and didnt look where she was going, and _Smash._ _OW!_ Was the next thing he heard and rushed over to Ichigo and Pudding

"Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry!" Pudding kept repeating.

"I think I have glass, in my arms." Ichigo said, not intending to scare Pudding. And indeed, Ichigo had glass in her arms, all up her arms.

"IM SOOO SORRYY!" Pudding cryed.

"Aw, Its ok Pudding!" Ichigo smiled. Then Ryou arrived.

"God Ichigo what a mess!" He shouted.

"Please, just let me get my arms checked!" Ichigo shouted, not caring abou the mess.

"Holy crap!" Ryou said when Ichigo showed her arms. "Let me-" Ryou tryed. "I'd rather have Keiichiro check it." Ichigo said angrily.

"Fine." Ryou said madly.

Well the damage wasnt that bad. Just she had to have he arms wrapped up. "Thank you very much for helping me guys." Ichigo said it was mostly ment for Keiichiro she glared at Ryou. He had cared enough to help get the bandages on.

"No problem Ichigo, I think you'll be the one with the tea tomorrow!" Keiichiro laughed.

"I dont want you getting your arms in worse condition, its best to done no lifting just in case." Ichigo finally smiled, revenge on Mint.

"I have to go alone!" Ichigo said to Ryou.

"Your not going anywhere. Unless I go, I dont want you killing yourself!" Ryou smirked then added. "Your to clutzy, you might walk out in front of a car and then BAM!" That got Ichigo mad.

"But I'd rather be caught dead, then going on a date with my boss following me." Ichigo cryed.

"God, Fine I'll just walk you there and then leave you. " Ryou snorted

"Good cause you annoy the crap outta me!" Ichigo huffed.

"No Ichigo, you annoy the crap out of me!" Ryou smirked.

-

As said Ryou walked Ichigo to the place she had to go to meet. _Mr. Perfect_ and left. But then he heard shouting.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted to her no longer boyfriend.

"I... I was going out with.. another_" Smack!_ Ichigo slapped him across the face.

"You fucking ass! How could you! I cared for you!" Ichigo started laughing madly.

"He thought you were a ditz." The girl appeared.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted. "No! NO NO NO NO!" Ichigo cryed. And then she was left alone when Masaya took off.

Ryou sighed. Guess that ment Ichigo would be in a bad mood, Tomorrow. And he didnt know what to do, she was just dumped. And he felt like killing Masaya for some reason. He laughed at the thought of crossing that oh so little line into love. He didnt want to love not after he lost the two people he did love when he was young. And he was sad for Ichigo, because she lost her first love that night.

Ichigo was mad, sad, furious, wanting to kill. And all other emotions mixed in with it. "That ass" Ichigo laughed. As she got off the bench.

Ryou noticed Ichigo skipping. Odd...

"Im free! Im single again! WOO HOO!" Ichigo laughed. It was like with him breaking up with her was a weight lifted off her shoulders. And she knew she wouldve dumped him sooner or later.

Ryou laughed. He didnt think Ichigo would be happy. Baka Strawberry. he thought walking home that night.

-

When Ichigo got home her parents were there. "Why did you come back early?" Ichigo asked.

"The trip got cancled, what's wrong honey?" Sakura explained to her daughter.

"Masaya cheated on me." Ichigo explained.

"Oh honey! It'll be ok!" Sakura said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Ichigo said. "I'm going to go to bed now." Ichigo walked up her stairs.

"I wouldnt be caught dead looking at that loser again!" Ichigo smiled as she opened her door and disappeared into her room.

"I may have faked loving him for awhile. And now I feel better." Ichigo smiled, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: **I finally updated this! Please forgive my not updating sooner! Thank you very much for reading PLEASE Review, cya next chapter!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: A day with Ryou

**Me: **Well, I'm sorry about the wait. School is keeping me busy. And don't worry people I'm stilling going to update **Bet for the week**. But today I desided to update this story. So I hope you like this chapter 5+ reviews for me to update!! Thanks for reading :)

_Song: Black Cat_

_By: MayDay Parade_

_Your like a black cat with a black backpack._

_Full of all your works_

_and your gonna bring the city right down_

_oh oh oh oh_

_ oh oh oh oh_

_Note: Ichigo's parent's came back the work trip was canceled. So excuse my writing if it confuses you._

* * *

Ichigo stared blankly at the person infront of her in the middle of the caf 'e. They were staring at her in disbelief. She was wearing black. A tank top with a belt in the middle area, and a black mini skirt, and black 4 inch heeled boots that came up to her knee's. Ryou Shirogane's mouth was agape. _Who is she? It can't be Ichigo, right?_

"Shirogane?" Ichigo said, although she could use his name.

"Huh? Oh, what's with that color? You never wear...--

"I've never done alot of things Shirogane." She answered.

"Where's your choker?" He asked. He had just noticed her neck was bare.

A pained look came to her eyes. "I uh. Threw it out." Ichigo mumbled. "Masaya. Good for nothing jerk." She whispered.

"Well, don't just stand here. Get to work." Ryou snapped.

"Ok then." Ichigo said. Strange, she didn't put up much arguement.

Ryou stared as she walked out the door. What had happened over the night? Wasn't she _happy _Masaya was gone?

-

"Hey Ryou.. You ok?" Keiichiro asked his blonde friend.

"I'm not sure." Ryou then answered.

"You know you could always go for her." Keiichiro then said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou said playing dumb, although he knew very well what Keiichiro was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Ryou, I know you love her, I can see it in the way you look at her." Keiichiro stated.

"You know me too well." Ryou sighed brushing his hair back. "But going for her isn't all that simple you know. Right now, I think she pretty much hates me." Ryou sighed.

"You never know, there's a thin line between love and hate." Keiichiro then added. "Think about that." And then he walked away.

-

Ryou pondered ways of getting Ichigo. Nothing came to mind. He walked over to the door frame. And watched her work. She was very kind and light hearted while serving. And yet, it looked like she was putting on an act. He was staring when she caught him looking. She gave him a quizzing look and went back to work.

-

The caf 'e closed and Ichigo had cleaning duties this day.

"Hey, Strawberry?" Ryou said as he entered the room.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo looked up.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Ichigo said inosently.

"You know, I know right?" Ryou then said.

"How?" She asked. "I haven't told people yet." She stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, I was leaving and I heard it. And yeah." Ryou answered her.

"Oh." She said trembling. "You know, I took it well at first, I really didn't think it was a problem, and this morning it hit me, like a rock to the head, And... I don't know what to do!" Ichigo shouted. A single tear slid down her cheek. "He cheated on me, it must mean I did something wrong." Ichigo then said.

"You know, it's not your fault. You loved him to the fullest. And he messed up. Him and that girl will break up, and he'll have no one. An believe me Ichigo, you'll find someone. I know you will." Ryou sighed. "So please don't cry." He added. And wiped her tear away.

"You know, you really can be a jerk, but you can be nice when you want to be." Ichigo was shocked by his touch. Why was her heart racing?

"Now, get back to cleaning. Baka Strawberry." He smirked and walked away.

"Arghhh! You jerk!" Ichigo shouted. "You frustrate me!"

He just laughed.

-

As she was finishing her work, Ichigo thought about what Ryou said. He'll have no one. And she'll have someone there. But who could he be talking about. And then it hit her. "_Does Ryou? No.. he couldn't? Right?"_ Ichigo thought. And just then Ichigo finished. And went to the changing rooms. And changed back into her black outfit, cursing because she forgot her jacket. It was only the afternoon but it was still chilly.

"Hey. You leaving?" Ryou said walking down the stairs from his room.

"Yeah why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, got anything planned?" He asked her. Her eyes got bigger.

"Uhm. No why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Want to hang out? I know I can be a jerk but, I'll try to be nice." He explained.

"I don't know... Hmm. Ryou are you... haha never mind. Yeah, sure let's hang out." Ichigo said. "But I need to stop at home first, I kind of need to change, it's cold." Ichigo added.

"Ok then Strawberry." Ryou said following her out the door.

-

"So, what made you ask me to hang out, it's not like you." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, truthfuly, I don't know." Ryou said scratching the back of his head.

"Ryou Shirogane, not knowing something! I'm shocked!" Ichigo said fake fainting.

"Ha ha very funny." Ryou sarcasticly remarked.

"I know, I'm a funny person.." Ichigo smirked.

"You know, that smirk just doesn't work for you." Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah well. Pfft!" Ichigo said sticking her tounge out.

"Ew. I heard people who stick tounges out at other people want to french kiss." Ryou smirked as Ichigo's face went beat red.

"EW! Jerk!" She shouted and smacked Ryou's shoulder.

"Haha." He laughed.

-

"We're here. One second, I have to see if mom or dad is here. Stay." Ichigo said vanishing. Five seconds later she came back. "Coast is clear." She said.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"My mom and dad are freaks when it comes to boys." She sighed. "Now sit, I'll be back in a minute." Ichigo said pushing him down on the couch and leaving him there.

She picked out a simple black wife beater, with a black half sweat shirt with strawberries on it, with a pair of geans, and her hair was down and curled.

As she walked back into the room with Ryou in it, his mouth hung wide open and his eye's were huge. He didn't know why, but he thought she looked "hot" her face went pink and she walked to the door.

"Coming or are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou got flustered. "I uh... I wasn't... I mean... yeah." He stumbled.

"Ha ha." Ichigo laughed and grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

-

"So, where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm.. I have thought about that..." Ryou said.

Ichigo fell over. "Wow. So... hmm." She then said.

"Well, there's this annual fall festival. I heard it has rides and food, and stuff. Want to just go to that?" Ryou asked.

"Sure." Ichigo smiled. "It sounds fun." _It sounds like a date._ Her inner mind said.

They arrived to laughing, music, the sweet smells of foods, and the pretty decorations. "Wow." they said simultanously.

"So where to first?" He asked her.

"How about that little stand there, those stuffed animals look to cute!" Ichigo suggested.

"Ok then." Ryou said following her.

There were all sorts of stuff animals, little pandas, tigers, ducks, fish, bears, cats and many many more. Ichigo was staring at two in particular. They looked alot like Alto, and the Cat verison of her. And they were very cute.

"Look!" Ichigo pointed.

"They look like us." Ryou stated.

"I'll take em." Ichigo said, handing the money to the person. And took the stuffed animals with her. "Here." She said handing the one that looked like her to Ryou.

"Huh?" Ryou said.

"It's for you! I'm keeping the Alto one. You can have the one that looks like me! Come on. Just take it!" Ichigo smiled.

Ryou stared at the stuffed animal cat. And sighed. "Ok then." He said. "But you have to hold it until we're gone." Ryou added.

"Okay then!" Ichigo giggled. "To manly for a stuffed animal." She then laughed.

"Baka." He said flicking her fore-head.

"Heyyy!" Ichigo whinned.

"I'm kidding Strawberry. Haha." He smirked.

They were bonding. And Ichigo started to think he wasn't so bad after all. Was she crossing the line?

-

"Hey look." Ichigo said pointing to necklace. "It's pretty." She whispered. It was choke with a red heart with pink wings on it, on a white ribbon. "ah. I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Ichigo said running off not looking behind her.

Ryou bought the necklace, and put it into his pocket. _Maybe one day, if I tell her, I'll give this to her._ He thought and waited for her to come back.

-

"It's getting dark." Ichigo said.

"I heard they're having fireworks soon. Want to watch them?" Ryou asked Ichigo.

"Oh, Um. Sure." Ichigo said sitting down. Ryou sat next to her.

"I had fun." Ichigo then said.

"I'm glad. Still think I'm a jerk." Ryou asked.

"Well. Not really." Ichigo admitted.

"Strawberry.." Ryou then seriously said and looked into her eyes.

Her heart sped up. And then BOOM!

They bought jumped and laughed.

_So close._ Ryou thought and desided to put off telling her for another day.

-

"You know you made me forget what happened." Ichigo said.

"Oh really?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ichigo thanked him.

"Anytime Ichigo." Ryou said.

"So. This is my house." Ichigo said openning her house door.. "Oh here." She said handing him the Ichigo looking cat.

"Thanks. Well see you tomorrow at work." Ryou said.

"Yeah. see you tomorrow." Ichigo said closing her door.

"So! Ichigo who was that? He's cute!!!!" Her overly hyper mom said.

"Haha, he's just my friend." Ichigo said.

"A BOY! Ichigo?!?! How could youuu!!!" Her dad shouted.

"Oh honey, remember us when we were younnnggg!" Ichigo's mom said giving the father a goo-goo eyed look.

Ichigo just sighed.

-

Ichigo went to bed actually thinking about something she thought she'd never think about. Do I love, or hate Ryou Shirogane?

* * *

**Me:** So how was it? How'd you like it? Sorry for spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading this chapter!! 5+ reviews please! 

Cya next update!


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Me:** Well, I finally finished my other story!! All good things must come to an end... But now I have time to think about all my other stories! I'm going to be sticking with this story.

Note: Ryou is 16 and Ichigo is 15, it really bugs me not to have an age for the characters, but it's easier if the characters are in the teens, around my age. Instead of adults, because it's easier to connect to the story that way.

Ok, well time for the chapter!

* * *

**The Line Between Love and Hate: Chapter 4, Change**

Ichigo fell asleep on her fluffy pink bed, really thinking she needed to re decorate, But anyway, the point is she fell asleep, and had the strangest dream _ever._

(Ichigo's dream)

She woke up and looked around, it seemed that she was in some sort of apartment. She yawned and stretched wondering what was going on. She made her way to the bathroom, it was pure white with a pretty expensive looking shower system. She then looked in the mirror. Shocked.

Ichigo looked older, in her mid 20's. Her hair was in a different style, having it shorter in the back angled longer in the front. That wasn't the only shock though.

"Mommy?" A young girl said. She had red hair, the same as her, with some blonde highlights, she was smiling with her eyes closed, and she yawned.

"Yes, honey?" She said, although she didn't even know why.

"I can't sleep." She whined, Ichigo looked out the window. No wonder it was still really early, and the kid only looked 4 or 5, not yet in kinder garden.

"Aww, why don't I read you a story?" Ichigo smiled.

"Ok Mommy." The girl openned her eyes... they were Sapphire blue.

"Lily, you're so cute." Ichigo squealed hugging her close.

"Mommy!" Lily smiled.

"Aww, how cute.." Ichigo turned around to the voice and he was...

(End Ichigo's dream)

-

Ichigo woke up. "What just happened?" Ichigo asked herself.

She had no idea who the child's father was, but Lily was extremely cute.

Ichigo sighed, and got up out of bed, she had 2 hours until work, and decided to do something about her long hair.

She looked in the mirror, her hair was pretty long at the moment, she grabbed the scissors, and decided that she would have angled bangs completely covering one eye, and kind of choppy layers.

She finished and liked her work, she was creating a new Ichigo, instead of the love sick pink ditz, she would become the hot, edgy brilliant Ichigo.

She looked through her closet and sighed... she would need to go shopping for new clothes and she would have to buy paint for her room.

Guess it was a good thing she was working, she saved up tons of money over the years, just for this, and she would be payed today.

She dug in her closet, there had to be something, she grabbed a low cut blue tank top that ended at her mid drift, and some low rise pants, with blue flip flops.

She looked at her work, that was good, it looked nothing like her.

Now, she would have to find the right necklace, she thought about it, and remembered a really awesome one she saw at the mall.

She sighed, she'd have to wait until 4 o' clock.

She grabbed her work uniform and headed out the door. She'd be 25 minutes early.

-

Ryou's day didn't start out as productive, once again he didn't get enough sleep, and once again, he would be a crab.

He yawned a giant yawn, and then he had a flash back of the day he had with Ichigo, he looked at the stuffed cat and laughed, and then remembered her almost told her.

'I can't be to hasty!' Ryou thought 'I'll scare her away.'

He yawned again, and quickly went to take a shower.

The water was hot, just the way he liked it, and he relaxed a bit.

When he was done with his shower, he grabbed the pair of blue jeans, and his blue short sleeved sweat shirt, it was warm for this fall day, he grabbed his pair of shoes and put them on, when he heard Ichigo come in for work.

-

Ichigo looked up the stairs as Ryou came down them, he seemed bewildered. "Ryou, it's me." Ichigo sighed.

"Oh, haha, it looks... it looks good on you." He smiled.

'Whoa, he's being nice again.' Ichigo thought, and then she noticed something. "We match." Ichigo smirked.

"What?" Ryou said completely off guard.

"Look baka!" Ichigo said making a sweeping motion down her body showing her clothes, and then pointing at him.

"Oh right, dang, stop spying on me." Ryou smirked now.

"Me, spy on you! In your dreams." Ichigo hissed.

"I wouldn't dream of you if you payed me." Ryou shot back.

"Ditto." Ichigo agreed.

"So, why are you so early? And what's with the new look?" Ryou said taking down one of the cafe's chairs.

"I don't know, it was time for a change, I mean come on, I wasn't going to be pink forever." Ichigo smiled, clearing a table of chairs and putting them, so people could sit there later.

"I guess." Ryou said doing the same.

"You know, having that baka cheated on me, opened my eyes; Say why shouldn't I change? I'd rather act smart than dumb, I mean I annoyed myself sometimes." Ichigo giggled. "I was overly hyper, and overly pink." Ichigo nodded.

"I guess sometimes change is for the good." Ryou said.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. "Seems like everything is beginning to change." She grinned.

"It's for the best." Ryou smiled.

"Yeah, for the best." Ichigo whispered. "Hey, hey, you know something." Ichigo said.

"Know what?" Ryou questioned staring blankly at her.

"We're changing, both of us, you're opening up to me more." Ichigo smiled. "Before I could rarely have a conversation with you, without wanting to smack you."

"You've changed too you know, not just your looks, before you were... I don't know, you were really annoying to me, but then you show you could be smart, and you set your goals..." Ryou said. "I don't know how to explain it."

Ichigo stared in shock, that was more than enough to show Ichigo, that Ryou did watch. "Heh." Ichigo smiled. "I think this is the beginning of a good friendship. Hell, the second we met the fates decided we must put our differences aside and." She laughed.

Ryou laughed too. "Took us long enough to stop arguing." He smirked.

"The mews will be in shock." Ichigo smirked evilly.

"Yes. They'll think something more probably, they're always over speculating." Ryou said.

"You're right." Ichigo said. "Hm. Maybe we should, act normal, well normal to them, so they won't think we're like. Ya know." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Ryou grinned, if only she knew. He thought.

That morning was only the beginning, of crossing the line, between love and hate.

"Ichigo you're early!" Mint shouted. "What's wrong with you?" She was shocked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ichigo played dumb.

"Strawberry, time to get to work, if you don't change soon, I'll count it as late." Ryou said, winking when Mint wasn't looking.

"Jerk!" Ichigo stomped away. 'This will be a fun day' Ichigo thought smiling to herself.

* * *

**Me: **He he, how was it? Reviews Reviews Reviews!!

MewIchiBlue93/UndefinedMelody over and out, until next chapter!

Nya!


	5. Chapter 5: The List

**Me: **Yay, another chapter! I think this story is starting to turn out pretty good! I have faith that it will get better through out it's writing!

I noticed some of my reviewers from "A Bet for the Week" are reviewing this story now! Thank you! I'm glad you guys like my stories!

Well on with the chapter...

* * *

**The Line Between Love and Hate: Chapter 5, The List**

So, with that Ichigo and Ryou's day began.

"Stupid baka!" Ryou shouted as she dropped plates.

"Jerk! I'm not a baka!" Ichigo said sticking her tongue out.

"Strawberry, we already went over this, keep your tongue in your mouth, we don't want our customers thinking you want to french me, now do we?" Ryou said lifting her chin and smirking.

"No, we don't... now let go!" Ichigo said. "I need to clean up these plates." Ichigo said.

"Let me help." Ryou smiled.

Or course Mint was watching. 'Oooo, what's our little strawberry, and our blonde boss up to?' She smirked with her tea, and began taking notes, from the stolen note pad Pudding used for her detective game.

**List of suspicious behaviour in our Boss and Strawberry Neko**

1. Ryou smiled at Ichigo.

2. He helped her clean up plates.

Mint began watching some more, watching carefully.

"What are you doing Minto!? Na no da!" Pudding said popping up behind Mint, almost giving her a heart attack. "Heyyyy, that's mine!" Pudding whined.

"Be a good little monkey girl, and help me spy on them." Mint said pointing the pen at Ryou and Ichigo. "Those two are up to something." Mint said.

"Ooo, Pudding can help! Na no da! Bossman and Ichi Ichi are up to something! Na no da! And Pudding shall find out! Na no da!" Pudding said putting on her detective clothes.

"Good, but before that, get me some tea!" Mint commanded.

"Yes sir! Na no da!" Pudding laughed.

"Pudding!" Mint shouted, but was to lazy to get up and chase after her.

-

Ichigo and Ryou were still picking up piece of broken glass, talking silently.

"Sorry, about those names." Ryou smirked.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo grinned, trying to pick up a piece.

Ryou was reaching for that piece too, and their hands touched slightly.

Both of them drew back at an extremely fast pace. Electricity seemed to pass through them at the touch, leaving a tingling sensation, on their fingers

"Sorry." Ichigo finally said.

"Uh, it's okay." Ryou said awkwardly.

What they didn't know is that Pudding was watching them, and was going to report back to Mint.

"Interesting." Mint smirked, writing down that information down on the note pad.

**List of suspicious behaviour in our Boss and Strawberry Neko**

1. Ryou smiled at Ichigo.

2. He helped her clean up plates.

3.A pause and quick pull back after their hands touching, slight blush, and awkward apologies

-

Ichigo had to bring out a couple of different orders to one table, which would take multiple trips. So Ryou asked her if she needed help. With no one around of course.. or so he thought.

"Need help?" Ryou asked.

"No no I'm fine." Ichigo said balancing three or four plates on one arm, one almost slipped but Ryou caught it before it could go anywhere.

"You sure? I can help!" He chuckled.

"Fine." Ichigo said rolling her eyes.

Ryou carefully took three plates from Ichigo, and she took the other 4 and they both went out to give the table the order...

Oh of course it was fan girls.

"He's so dreamy!" They all said hearts in their eyes.

Ryou rolled his.

"Are you single?" They asked.

"Yeah." Ryou answered.

"Are you interested?" One asked.

"Not in any of you." Ryou said, glancing at Ichigo. She seemed rather annoyed.

"Oh." She frowned.

"Enjoy your meal." Ichigo said gritting her teeth and dragging Ryou out of there.

-

Pudding was watching once again, and told Mint once again.

"Oh I see." She said with a devilish smile.

**List of suspicious behaviour in our Boss and Strawberry Neko**

1. Ryou smiled at Ichigo.

2. He helped her clean up plates.

3.A pause and quick pull back after their hands touching, slight blush, and akward sorries.

4. Ryou turning down fan girls, saying he wasn't interested in them, but then looked over at our little neko.

5. Ichigo looked annoyed... or can I say jealous?

Mint smirked.

-

Ichigo looked at Ryou for a moment.

"What?" He asked.

She pouted.

"Whatt?!" He asked.

"I don't like fangirls, they're rude!" Ichigo dished out.

"Oh?" Ryou said raising an eye brow.

"That's right." Ichigo said.

"Hmm." Ryou nodded. "I find each and every fangirl annoying and stalkerish." He smiled. "None of them are going to get me."

"Oh." Ichigo said looking down.

"TIME TO GO!!" Pudding called popping out, out of no where.

"I have to go change." Ichigo said.

"You're staying late?" Ryou questioned.

"Helping clean." Ichigo said.

"Oh okay." He smiled.

-

On the way to the changing room, Ichigo was jumped and dragged into the dark changing room, by Mint and Pudding.

"I've been watching some unusual behaviour, in you and Shirogane." Mint said.

"I've been helping her watch. na no da." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?! He's a jerk." Ichigo snorted. 'ohhh greatt.'

"I have a list of things." Mint said.

Ichigo scanned over the list, and rubbed her temples. "I see." She finally said.

"Are you starting to like Bossman?! Na no da!" Pudding shouted.

"Pudding!" Mint and Ichigo both said.

"Are you?" Mint whispered.

"No? Yes? What?! I didn't say yes! No, I'm am not." Ichigo explained.

"Sure sure.." Mint sneered.

"I'm not I swear!" Ichigo said.

"Yeahhh... righttttt! But anyway... I shall be watching you from now on. Watch out." Mint chuckled. "Now come Pudding, I shall get you a ride home." She smirked and waved to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked for her clothes and sighed...

This just can't be good. She thought.

-

After she finally changed into her clothes, she found Ryou waiting out by the tables, she felt like this was going to be a new habit.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I was jumped in the changing room." Ichigo sighed. "Apparently, Mint has been watching us." Ichigo laughed.

"Damn, they're quick." Ryou whispered.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

They started by wiping off the tables. They had a small chat, mostly of how the day had turned out and how they were going to spend the rest of it.

"I'm going to the mall, to pick out new things for my room... also new clothes." Ichigo said. "What about you?" She asked.

"You're going alone?" He asked, she nodded. "I'm doing nothing really." He sighed.

"Want to come with me?" She asked.

"If you want." He smiled.

"Okay!" Ichigo grinned.

As Ichigo was walking over to the table Ryou was standing at... she tripped on a chair..

At first she didn't really understand what was going on at first, and she realised they were both all the floor, her on top of him, face very close to his. His sapphire blue eyes held a shocked stare, with a hint of amusement. She was looking into his eyes with the same amount of shock...

The stare seemed to last forever and then...

* * *

**Me: **So evil aren't I? Mawahahahaha! Uhm, can you guess what will happen? He he... reviews reviews reviews..

MewIchiBlue93/UndefinedMelody over and out until next chapter!

Nya!


	6. Chapter 6: Sarcasim

**Me: **Sorry for the wait!! I've been really busy. But anyway, alot of you called me cruel for the cliffy. (Mawahahaha)...

Well before you die from anticipation, here's the new chapter!

* * *

**The Line Between Love and Hate: Chapter 5, Sarcasim**

Ichigo stared into Ryou's shocked eyes for a moment, and his face seemed to get closer and closer... but just an inch away, Ichigo was blushing furiously and he smirked and dropped his head.

"You didn't think I'd seriously kiss you, right?" Ryou smirked.

"As if!" Ichigo said jumping up.

"Haha, you're the same color as a strawberry, Strawberry." He laughed.

"Oh shut up..." Ichigo pouted.

"What happened to acting more mature?" Ryou asked.

"When I'm with you, I always seem to be more immature." Ichigo glared. "Not my fault you're always sarcastic."

"Not my fault you over react." He shrugged.

"Not my fault you're..." Ichigo paused.

"I'm what?" Ryou asked.

"I forgot what I was going to say." Ichigo said.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ryou sighed. "Now, what am I going to do with you Strawberry?"

"Okay okay, lets drop this argument, and go to the mall before it closes." Ichigo grinned.

"Okay then." Ryou laughed. "The old Ichigo would've never said that."

"Well, I'm the new Ichigo so get used to it." Ichigo winked.

Ryou blushed slightly 'Why do you have to be so cute?' he thought.

As they made their way to Ryou's motorcycle they came up with the strange conclusion.

"I have to hug you." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"You're not concerned with the speed I'm going to be going at, or the danger of the motorcycle.. you're concerned about hugging me?" Ryou said grabbing his extra black helmet and giving it to Ichigo.

"It doesn't bug you?" She said looking down at the helmet, it had a reflection of his face in it.

"No, not really." Ryou said.

"Oh?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo don't worry about it." He said. "The mall is going to close soon."

"Fine. Oh yeah, if we're on a motorcycle, where will my bags go?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "The motorcycle is faster, but I guess we'll take the car."

"So you _do _have a car." Ichigo said in amazement. "Where do you keep it?"

"Right here." Ryou said pushing a button on his keyring towards a door to the cafe Ichigo has never seen before, which really bugged her, since she worked there for awhile.

The car was black, and an ultra expensive looking sports car...

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "So that's why you don't drive it." Ichigo confirmed.

"Yeah, it's too flashy." He sighed.

"Then why'd you buy it?" She asked.

"It goes fast." He smirked, and with that he opened the door for her. "After you."

-

Ichigo was frightened by the speed of the car. "Slow down!" She yelled.

"No way." Ryou laughed. "Poor Strawberry is afraid isn't she?"

"Well yeah, you're going 100mph!" She shouted.

"Oh well." He smiled. "Oh look we're here."

"In five minutes?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

"You're crazy!" She laughed.

"So are you." He smirked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" She said chasing after him, as he entered the mall.

"Oh nothing..." He joked. "Where do you need to go?" He asked.

"Uh.." She said.

"Uh is not a word, you said something about new stuff for your room?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, to the world of art furniture store!" She shouted pointing left.

"It's that way." Ryou sighed pointing right.

"I knew that!" Ichigo said nervously.

-

As they entered, Ichigo ran to the blankets and pillows. "Hmm what color?" She said to Ryou.

"I don't know? Black, green or blue. and why am I helping you?" Ryou asked.

"Because I take to long. I'll go with all three." Ichigo smiled.

Then Ichigo ran to the blankets. "Black comforter, and top blanket with blue and green checkers. Perfect." Ichigo smirked.

"You should get a cart." Ryou sweat dropped as Ichigo tried to carry them all.

"But..." Ichigo whinned, "I can't make it across the store."

"I'll get it." Ryou mumbled.

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Ryou rolled his eyes.

-

While Ryou went to find a cart Ichigo found some more items, like green paint for the walls and blue curtains.

Then she went to the rugs and found a black rug with green star patterns starting with a giant star in the middle with little stars coming off it in every direction, bordered with green, stars in each corner.

When Ryou came back with the cart, Ichigo had a pile of stuff where he had left her.

"Good Lord, Ichigo I think we'll have to go after this." Ryou chuckled.

"That's okay, I have to get working on my room, clothes can wait, plus, after this I probably won't have much money." Ichigo laughed.

"Ok, so it's agreed." Ryou knodded. "Let me help you with this, I don't think it'll all fit in the cart."

Ichigo smiled.

As they walked through the store, fangirls glared at Ichigo, so finally after the 100th glare. "What's your problem? If he doesn't notice you, he doesn't notice you, it's not my fault you're all skanks who need a life."

They all stopped glaring and looked scared.

"Jeez, Ichigo you didn't need to go that far." Ryou said shocked.

"You have no idea how long I've been holding that in." Ichigo laughed.

"Oh?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"They're really annoying." Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah I agree." Ryou answered.

-

When they finally got to the car, Ichigo looked at him and said. "If you have time later, could you help me with my room, since you helped me pick out things." Ichigo looked down.

"What about your mom, won't she think we're?" Ryou questioned.

"Oh, oh well, she can think what she wants, but we know the truth right?" Ichigo grinned.

"Okay then. I'll help you tomorrow, since the cafe will be closed tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, thank you very much." Ichigo said.

-

When Ryou pulled up to Ichigo's house in the car, Ichigo sighed. "Ya know, I never thought we could survive eachother's company."

"Yeah, well I never thought that I'd be going over your house with your parents there." Ryou laughed.

"The door will be open anyway, nothing for them to worry about right?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Strawberry, we might start making out right in front of them." Ryou sarcasticly said.

"Oh yeah baby." Ichigo agreed.

"I'll help you with your things." Ryou said to Ichigo after that moment.

"Thanks again, so much." Ichigo smiled.

"No problem Strawberry happy to help." Ryou smiled.

They stopped at the door step, looked at eachother for a moment, and then Ichigo opened the door.

"Okay well, Night Ryou." Ichigo smiled, as he put the stuff in the house.

"Goodnight Ichigo." Ryou said.

And before turning to leave, Ryou did something Ichigo was expecting, he kissed her on the cheek lightly. "See ya tomorrow hun." He said winking and pointing at Ichigo's mom behind her.

"Oh yeah, see ya!" Ichigo laughed.

-

As Ryou got in his car, he heard Ichigo's mom's squeals of excitement, and he chuckled to himself "I wish."

-

Finally when Ichigo told her mom she had to get her stuff to her room, Ichigo ran there with a pile of stuff, ran back down the stairs and then with the final pile she ran quickly to her room, closed the door, and slid against is falling to the ground in a sitting position and sighed another 1000 years worth of sighs.

She then raised her hand to her cheek and blushed.

'Just why does my heart feel this way?' She thought.

* * *

**Me: **Sorry for such a wait, my computer was broken and I just got it back. How was it? 5+reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Being Young

**Me: **Well here comes another chapter

**Note: **I'm changing my pen-name to Azilda, because I sign all my art work Azilda, and most of my poems I sign it with that, this is the last time I'm changing my pen-name, this one is permanent.

**The Line between Love and Hate Chapter 7: Being Young**

Ichigo was restless that night, wondering why that kiss affected her so much. It wasn't like she was developing a crush on Ryou, since they have just started spending time with each other. But, even after 12 hours after the kiss, she could still feel the warm breath on her cheek as he pulled away and chuckled. She thought she saw a look she had never seen before.

She pulled her covers over her head and yawned and stretched, trying to fall asleep once again for the thousandth time; Yet, even after that she came to no rest.

-

Masaya smiled at his new girlfriend, she was perfect in every way. He couldn't have asked for anyone better. Or so he thought. After the break up with Ichigo, Masaya seemed to feel like something was missing.

And he figured that something was Ichigo.

-

Ryou slept soundly waking up to the sun shining on his face. He thought about that kiss he planted on Ichigo's cheek. It was a simple action of affection, that he thought Ichigo wouldn't think about to much, but the look on her face as he pulled away...

It was one of deep thought, confusion, shock?

He wondered what would happen today, and how this kiss affected their relationship.

-

Ichigo's mom was humming a tune in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Ichigo walked in and yawned a tired strained yawn.

"Not much sleep I'm guessing?" Sakura asked her daughter in a perky voice.

"Yeah, I was very restless." Ichigo said while yawning again.

"Maybe it was what that handsome boy did." Her mother smiled. "I'm glad you didn't let your break up affect your every day life."

"Aw mom." Ichigo smiled.

"I love you dear." Ichigo's mom smiled.

"Love you too Ma." Ichigo said laying her head down on the kitchen table. "Oh yeah Mom, Ryou is going to come over to help me re decorate my room, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine honey, just make sure-"

"My room door is opened?" Ichigo finished her mother's sentence.

"Yes, if it was closed, your father would have a heart attack." Ichigo's mom sweat dropped. "Your dad is so protective."

"Don't worry, me and Ryou are just friends." Ichigo said.

"Hmm? Is that really true?" Sakura questions. "By the way both of you reacted..." She trailed off.

"Mom." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what ever you say dear." Ichigo's mom smiled. 'I miss being young.' She thought.

-

Ryou reached the Momomiya house hold at one o' clock in the after noon, with a smirk on his face. He could hear Ichigo growl in aggravation.

Ryou knocked on the door, once... twice... and then Ichigo's mom answered. "Thank goodness you showed up, I think my lil Ichigo was about to throw things out her window."

"Oh?" Ryou questioned.

"Well, you two have fun." Ichigo's mom said. "Me and Ichigo's father will be out this after noon.

In the background as Mrs. Momomiya says this, Ryou could've sworn he heard the faint sobs of, my little baby, a boyyyy, let me go teach him a lesson, DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER.

He sweat dropped, and then turned to walk up the stairs that led to Ichigo's room.

"Hey Strawberry." Ryou said calmly looking in the mess of the room.

"Oh, hey Ryou!" Ichigo said popping up from behind a dresser. "Could you help me move this stuff out into the hall, I'm having alittle trouble." Ichigo asked.

"Sure, oh and by the way you should really try to be less loud, I think half the neighbor hood heard your growls of anger." Ryou joked.

"Oh shush and help me move this." Ichigo said pointing to her dresser.

-

Masaya planned to go to Ichigo's house that day, and smiled he knew, or he thought he knew that Ichigo would go crawling back to him.

Or so he thought...

-

Ichigo's room was finally fully cleared around 4 p.m. Ichigo had changed into her paint clothes and forgot all about her fatigue from no sleep, and so did Ryou.

"Okay." Ichigo said picking up a paint roller and a bucket of paint, and a tray to put the paint on. "You do this wall, and I'll do the one next to it, since I don't want to waste paint, we'll be sharing." Ichigo stated.

"Fine by me." Ryou smiled.

"Okay then." Ichigo said picking up the roller and then starting to paint the wall with white primer; the roller dripped and landed on Ichigo's nose.

"Strawberry, you look so funny." Ryou laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking polka dots." Ichigo said laughing with him, since he had white dots on his face already.

"Hey Strawberry." Ryou said suddenly thinking of that kiss.

"Hmm?" Ichigo responded.

"Does your mom think?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know." Ichigo sighed.

"Oh." Ryou mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo said curiously.

"It's just..." But before Ryou could finish they heard a knock at the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Ichigo said putting down her brush.

"Lets check?" Ryou said doing the same.

"Okay." Ichigo said walking down the stairs quickly, she opened the door and then gasped.

"Hi Ichigo." Masaya smiled.

"What do you want." Ichigo said words sharp and cold.

"Oh? Still mad? I've come to tell you the great news." Masaya said.

"Oh? you're moving far far away and never coming back?" Ichigo said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"No, I've decided to take you back." Masaya smiled.

"Hah!" Ichigo laughed. "You think I'd go back to you?" Ichigo snorted.

"Who else do you have?" Masaya laughed as if she was joking.

Then Ryou stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, and bringing her closer to himself.

Masaya had a look of shock, and Ichigo smirked, because she knew exactly what Ryou was doing. "What's that fool talking about Strawberry." Ryou said in a sexy tone.

"Really, I don't know." Ichigo purred.

"I always knew you were a slut." Masaya said.

"She's not a slut, she's extremely smart for forgetting about you." Ryou sneered. "I always knew you couldn't be trusted, you piece of trash." He spat.

"Now Ryou calm down, I think he knows he's trash." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh okay Strawberry." Ryou said nuzzling her head.

"Psh." Masaya said. "I knew you'd end up with that loser."

"What loser? I don't see one, oh wait that loser is you, and I'm certainly not with you." Ichigo smiled.

"Bitch." Masaya said backing away. "Wait one day you'll be crawling back to me, and I won't be there."

"As if." Ichigo said slamming the door in Masaya's face.

Ryou still had his arm around her waist when she turned, "Thank you Ryou." She said gratefully, and then hugging him.

"Anything for you Strawberry." Ryou laughed.

"Want to get back to painting?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay." Ryou said.

-

When they finished painting every wall; the light green she picked out around 6 o'clock. Ichigo decided that they take a break while the paint dried.

"You know, it's really fun hanging out with you Ryou." Ichigo stated. "I thought I'd never say that."

"I thought I'd never hear you say that." Ryou chuckled.

"Yeah well, I never thought you'd stop being a jerk to me." Ichigo said with no emotion.

"I'm sorry, it was just.. picking on you is so fun because you get so mad." Ryou admitted.

"I knew it!" Ichigo jumped up pointing at him.

"Calm down Strawberry." Ryou sweat dropped.

"Fine." Ichigo pouted.

-

When the walls were dried around 8pm, they decided to move her box spring and matress back in the room, since she was going to get a futon soon anyway.

It wasn't that difficult, but for them it could take hours.

"No, over there." Ichigo said.

"Then the room looks smaller." Ryou argued.

"It's my room." Ichigo whined.

"How about here?" Ryou pointed.

"Perfect." Ichigo laughed.

"See, I was right." Ryou smirked.

"Shush you fool and help me move this." Ichigo hushed him.

"Okay." Ryou gave in.

When the bed was finally placed Ichigo tore open her new sheets and comforter. "Yay new blankets!" Ichigo smiled.

"You know, you're the same old Strawberry with a new twist." Ryou told her.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Ryou answered.

"What's the twist?" Ichigo asked.

"You're not as pink and hyper." He said crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame behind him.

"Oh." Ichigo sighed as she put the sheets on the bed, then pausing "Some thing's missing." Ichigo stated pointing at the bed.

"Pillows baka." Ryou said throwing one at her; it hit her face.

"Oh, it's on you know that right?" Ichigo said clutching a pillow. "Pillow fighttt!"

"Oh great." Ryou gasped.

"You started it." Ichigo laughed at she ran up to him and hitting him with the pillow.

"True." Ryou didn't want to argue this time, for once he was having fun.

-

After the pillow fight, Ichigo dragged out her new rug and put it in her room.

"Looks good so far." Ryou said looking at the half finished room.

"It really does." Ichigo smiled at him. "Thank you for the help."

"Don't worry about it." Ryou told her.

"Okay, well lets move the rest of the stuff." Ichigo said.

-

The room was finally finished, it was green black and blue, her furniture didn't stick out because it was wooden, she had a fuzzy green chair, and a giant green bean bag, in which Ichigo's and Ryou's butts were planted after their exhausting work.

"You know what." Ichigo said.

"Hmm?" Ryou asked.

"I'm tired." Ichigo mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"Same here." Ryou mumbled from the other side of the giant bean bag.

Minutes after that, the two fell asleep.

-

Ichigo's mom came to peek in on Ichigo when she and Ichigo's dad got in from their night out.

When she got home she noticed, Ichigo's room light was still on and the door was wide open, she peeked in Ichigo's room and looked around at the new look, she seemed to like it; and turned to look at Ichigo's bed. Ichigo wasn't there!

Then she looked at the bean bag and saw them both Ichigo and Ryou; on the now flat squished giant bean bag, him holding her protectively, and her with a peaceful look on her face.

Ichigo's mom wanted to squeal and went to grab her camera, luckily her husband wasn't in the house yet.

She snapped a picture and sighed.

'Those kids love each other and don't even see it.' She thought. 'Oh how great it is to be young.'

* * *

**Me: **How was it? How can I improve my writing? 5+ reviews please.

Thanks for reading this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Waking up to

**Me: **I really enjoy writing this story, but it seems... I don't know, I feel like this story is missing something! But it could only just be me...

Right now I'm not quiet sure what to write, but I'll try my best to make this chapter interesting

Anyway, time for the next chapter!

**The Line between Love and Hate: Waking up to Vanilla and Strawberries**

Ichigo was in a peaceful slumber, but when she started dreaming she seemed restless for some reason.

Her dreams were weird this time, almost as weird as the one she had when she had a young child.

But this dream was about her and Ryou.

It all began in the cafe Mew Mew, a normal day, with normal play arguing, and the usual overtime for them to spend time together, and get to know each other. But this time was alittle different, Ichigo saw that look that was so unfamiliar to her, and he was smiling.

As she was about to leave he stopped her, and spun her around, and suddenly hugged her as if he was saying goodbye... forever. Even in her dream she felt warmth, and then she opened her eyes.

She was shocked at how real that actually felt, as if he was right there.

At first she didn't realize what was going on, she thought she was on her bed, but she felt arms around her. She yawned and inhaled a vanilla scent that she knew so well...

She turned around and looked at the person embracing her almost protectively. And it was Ryou.

Ichigo blinked twice and thought she was still dreaming, but then realized that they must have fallen asleep on the beanbag after they finished her room.

Before deciding to wake him, Ichigo studied Ryou in his sleep. He looked almost helpless, Innocent. His face was free from his troubles.

Ichigo almost reached to touch his face, but then froze. What was she doing? She asked herself.

"Hey Ryou." Ichigo said in a hushed voice, almost motherly. "Time to wake up." She said patting his shoulder.

As Ryou came out of his deep dreamless sleep, he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice. "Time to wake up." He heard.

But when he opened his eyes he saw Ichigo said half sitting half laying down next to him, and also found his arm was around her waist.

He quickly pulled it away, "Sorry." He said yawning. "Strawberry, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's about 8 in the morning, and if you don't get up soon, you'll be late." Ichigo smirked.

"What do you mean late?" Ryou asked.

"Work today baka." Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah." Ryou yawned. "Give me a couple minutes to wake up Strawberry." He said stretching his arms out.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready for work." Ichigo said rushing to her dresser and gabbing a black tank top and some Capri jeans.

Then she made her way to the bathroom.

-

Ryou sat there, feeling more well rested than he has ever felt before. He inhaled while yawning and caught the scent of Strawberry's.

His mind was running in circles, Were they going to be just friends forever? Is this really what love is? I don't want to ruin this.

The same questions, and always the same answers.

He didn't want to ruin the friendship they have built up.

-

Ichigo returned from her shower to see Ryou in deep thought. She giggled at the face he made while he was thinking and then tapped him on the shoulder. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Hm?... Yeah, I forgot to tell you I brought my motorcycle." Ryou winced at the face she made.

"And?" Ichigo asked.

"And, if you don't want to be late we'll be taking it." Ryou smirked.

"At the speed you drive?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes, or you'll be counted as late..." Ryou said.

"Fine." Ichigo gave in.

On the way down the stairs Ichigo found a note from her mom it said,

Ichigo, I took your father out of the house for the morning so you and that nice young man can get out of the house. Love Mom.

Ichigo sighed in relief, since she was pretty sure her mom wouldn't like her on a motorcycle.

"Okay helmet." Ichigo said.

"Use mine." Ryou said.

"What about you?" She asked shocked.

"I'll be fine." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" She said looking worried.

"Yes Ichigo, I'm sure." Ryou smirked.

"Okay then." Ichigo said putting the helmet on.

Ryou got on the bike, and started it. Then Ichigo got on behind him and hugged his waist she she wouldn't fall, but she blushed slightly at the way she had to hug him.

Ryou smiled alittle bit, "Okay ready Strawberry?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

And they took off.

The second Ryou gained speed Ichigo tightened her grasp on his waist and buried her eyes in his back.

Only 2 minutes later, they were at the cafe safe and sound...

Or so they thought.

-

Mint was looking at them with that evil smile on her face. Then she saw Ichigo looking at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo groaned and Ryou gave her the 'huh, what are you groaning about baka?' Look and Ichigo nodded towards Mint.

For them, it was going to be a longgggg day..

* * *

**Me: **After carefully thinking this through, I found this story occish almost, I don't know what you guys think but... 5+reviews, sorry for the short chapter.


	9. Chapter 9:Jealousy begins

**Me: **I guess it doesn't matter how occish I think this story may seem, because you guys really support this story! Thank you guys!

Anyway, since there has been so much love going on.. I've decided to bring in side emotions now, for the next couple chapters, jealousy will be rearing it's ugly head...

Well anyway... chapter time!

* * *

**The Line between Love and Hate Chapter 9: Jealousy**

Some say, when jealousy rears it's ugly head, you see a whole new side to the person that is experiencing it. Today both Ichigo and Ryou would start experiencing it. Although they wouldn't know that...

-

Mint sneered in their direction, obviously with a look of torture in her eyes. "Hello you two." She said all to Innocent for the way her face was sneering.

"Hi Mint..." Ichigo said nervously laughing in her direction, then look at Ryou for some sort of help.

"Get to work baka you're late." He smirked.

"Jerk!" She said giving a look like, some help you are!

Mint chuckled. "So Ichigo, have fun hugging your boss all the way to work."

"Mint shh!" She said covering Mint's mouth.

"Ah ha! Please tell me you two are dating." Mint said.

"Er.. no." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"What do you MEAN?!" She shouted.

"SHHH!" Ichigo said raising her finger to her lips.

"Fine fine." Mint sighed. "You two are absolute morons."

"I deny that!" Ichigo scowled.

"Oh yeah?" Mint said.

"Yeah I deny that!" Ichigo crossed her arms.

"What ever floats your boat moron." Mint said sitting down at her table. "Now would you get me some tea?" She smirked.

"Get it yourself!" Ichigo said charging to the changing room.

-

Ryou laughed at Ichigo's face when he called her a baka.

Now he sees her storming off into the changing rooom and almost bursts out laughing.

-

Ichigo came out all changed and went to take an order on table 9, but she was tripped by Mint, and ended up falling on to.. something warm?

She looked down at the person she was on top of and apparently kissing? It was a guy that looked exactly like Cloud/Zack from final fantasy her favorite video game she blushed.

"I'm so sorry!" She said touching her lips as they burned and tingled.

"It's okay." He smiled. "But could you get offa me?" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah right." Ichigo blushed a deeper red, and when she got up she offered him a hand.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'm Tsubasa Jeremy." He smirked at her.

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo." She said.

"Well, nice to meet you miss? Thanks for the kiss." He said kissing her hand, which made her whole body feel warm.

"Oh god." Ichigo said noticing Ryou was right there.

"GET TO WORK BAKA!" Ryou shouted.

"I have to go!" Ichigo said pulling her hand away.

"Bye." Jeremy smirked.

-

Tsubasa Jeremy was the most popular guy in high school. He has good looks, brains, well everything.

-

"What were you thinking!?" Ryou shouted.

"I'm sorry! Mint tripped me!" Ichigo said in a bit of a daze.

"God Ichigo! Sometimes you can be so DUMB!" Ryou shouted at her.

"You're such a JERK!" Ichigo cried. "God, it's not like he randomly made out with me! He only kissed my hand." Ichigo shouted.

"You shouldn't be so friendly with costumers! AND THAT KISS!" He hissed.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Ichigo said.

"It sure looked he was enjoying that 'accident'" Ryou growled.

"It's not like it's your problem!" Ichigo said.

"It is!" Ryou said.

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"Oh nothing, you just wouldn't understand. BAKA, Get to work NOW or I'll dock your pay." He said truly anger.

"But!" Ichigo said.

Ryou sent her a death glare. "Look Ichigo, I don't want to deal with your stupidity." He frowned.

"I guess, I shouldn't have hoped our friendship without fighting would last a long time." Ichigo said hiding behind her hair.

"Baka's shouldn't be so hopeful." He said running up the stairs and slamming his door.

"Jerk." Ichigo said quietly, running to the changing room, but on the way she ran into someone. "S..sorry" She said looking up.

Jeremy was the person. "You seem to like running into me." He laughed.

Ichigo frowned. "Look, it's not the time to mess with me." She said.

"Why?" Jeremy said.

"I rather not talk about it to a stranger." Ichigo stated.

"A stranger you kissed." Jer corrected.

"By accident." Ichigo corrected again.

"Come on, just tell me, maybe you'll feel better." He said.

"Fine." Ichigo said.

She explained what happened and Jeremy laughed. "Well that seems like a dumb way to end a friendship."

"I know." Ichigo said feeling sad. "But you know, it was a great friend ship."

"Well, cheer up." Jeremy said tapping her nose. "Don't frown, you're prettier when you smile."

Ichigo blushed, "Are you sir, trying to flirt with me?" She asked laughing.

"Well, I'm not sure I like the sound of sir, I'm only 17." He chuckled.

"Okay then, what's a 17 year old boy doing in a cafe like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Why wouldn't a 17 year old boy be here? Look at all the chicks." He smirked.

"True true." Ichigo nodded.

-

Ryou sat on his bed feeling completely horrible about what just happened, while Ichigo started to make a new and interesting friend, that would play a giant part in the role of jealousy...

* * *

**Me: **How was it? 5+ reviews.


	10. Chapter 10: Ryou Jealous?

**Me:**A review kind of gave me an idea to this story, but I'm taking a different turn with it. Sorry I haven't updated, I had heat stroke and lack of sleep -sweat drops- Annnyyywayy!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Line between Love and Hate Chapter 10: Jealousy part 2**

As another day began in cafe mew mew, a strange force seemed to loom over it, it was dark and unknown, and quiet creepy to most people.

But to Ichigo she was completely un aware to the danger lurking inside of it.

Ichigo peeked inside, knowing that this time she was early, she really wanted to talk to Ryou, and smooth things over.

"Ryou?" She called, cupping her hands over her mouth.

No answer.

"Hellllooo?" She called.

Still no answer.

Of course there was only one thing left to do, and of course that thing was to climb up the cafe's stairs, turn the corner and turn left to see a plain looking door. And in the room beyond the door, Ichigo has witnessed many things, but most of all her boss half naked.

She knocks, and still there's no answer. "Ryou?" She called.

"One minute." He called, he sounded calm.

Ichigo waited... and waited... and waited then finally she saw the door knob turn.

"What?" He asked with no emotion.

"Ryou, seriously please get over it!" Ichigo seeing that he was still very mad.

"Look, Strawberry... it's not that easy." He said.

"Why not?" Ichigo stamped her foot. "Come on Ryou, don't let our friendship go over an ACCIDENT."

"Strawberry." He said.

"It was only a kiss." Ichigo stated.

"If I were to kiss you right now, Ichigo..." Ryou said. "Would it only be just a kiss to you?" He questioned.

"I.. uh." Ichigo said. "I don't know."

"Ryou?" A person called from down stairs, it was Keiichiro.

"Yeah, coming." He called. "Look Strawberry, I'll be gone for the day, don't cause to much trouble okay?" He said ruffling her hair.

Ichigo stood there confused, to that question. "Yeah, I won't." She said.

"Good." He sighed, he brushed passed her and left her there to her thoughts.

-

What's with him? She thought. He really over reacted! I mean really it was only a KISS.

The question he asked replayed in her head. "And that question! Sometimes I can't understand him!" She said aloud almost pulling her hair out in frustration.

"Hey hey, you shouldn't be doing that to yourself." Someone said grab both of Ichigo's hands from behind her and looking down at her. "You could hurt yourself!" Jeremy smirked.

"What are you doing here? It's too early for customers." Ichigo stated.

"Awww, You don't want to seee mee?" He pouted with puppy eyes, almost like a child.

"Lets see..." Ichigo said tapping her chin.

"Oh come onnn." Jeremy whined.

"Good god man, you're like a child!" Ichigo said.

"Am not." He said smirking still holding her hands.

"How so?" She asked.

"I'll show you..." He said pinning her to the wall.

"H...hey!" She said. "Quit it." He smirked at her. "Get off of me." She said pushing him.

He really wanted a person that didn't want him it was more of a challenge. "Oh fine." He said.

"Good, not get out of here I have to work!" Ichigo said pointing towards the door.

"Now, why would you be saying that to a customer?" Jeremy questioned.

Ichigo froze in her tracks. "What do you mean by that?" She said.

"I mean, get me some tea I'm going to be here for awhile." He smirked.

"No way, no how!" Ichigo protested.

"Why not? Afraid I might bite? I don't bite" He shot back, which that statement wasn't entirely true...

"Okay, fine but behave!" Ichigo growled he was actually starting to annoy her.

"Oh goody!" He smiled.

"Oh brother." Ichigo said smacking her forehead with her hand, 'This cannot end well.' she thought.

-

Ryou stared straight ahead untangling his thoughts and thinking about how this week could turn out.

'Keiichiro's friend is coming here, and I'm pretty sure this could end badly.' He thought. 'She's not the type to play nice when it comes to telling about my childhood..' he sighed.

He arrived at the airport and looked for an overly hyper tall blonde girl. "RYOU!" She shouted and hugged him.

"Oh hey." He sweat dropped.

"Still not the type to be hugged huh?" She giggled. "You were like that as a kid too, how me and Keiichiro thought that was so adorable." she smiled and her eyes shone with memory "so how is my old friend? is he well? Does he know I'm going to visit, oh I hope you didn't tell him! It's a surprise!"

Ryou twitched 'So, much, talking..." he thought and zoned out in the car.

-

Meanwhile Ichigo was dealing with Jeremy.

"More tea slave." He smirked.

"I'm not your slave." Ichigo twitched.

"Oh come on, lighten up." He laughed, "You're getting so annoyed, you're just like a cat that got it's tail pulled."

'You have no idea.' Ichigo growled, "Yeah yeah, your tea will be right out."

Ichigo was getting more annoyed than usual, last night Jeremy was all nice. Now he's being annoying.

She grabbed the tea, and got the idea to spit in it... but she didn't.

Then Ryou walked in, with a tall blonde girl.

"Strawberry." He said smiling. "This is Keiichiro's friend Tsubasa Haruhi." Then he turned to Haruhi. "This is Momomiya Ichigo." He said looking at Ichigo with a look that almost said, shoot me now.

Ichigo laughed at him and Haruhi turned puzzled and his face dropped the pleading look.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled at Ichigo. "Nice to meet you!" She beamed hyperly.

"Nice to meet you too!" Ichigo smiled back, they shook hands.

"Now now, is that Haruhi I see?" Keiichiro smiled.

"Keii!" She shouted and pounced.

Keiichiro was laughing carelessly. "How are you?" He asked.

Then Ryou looked at Ichigo and grabbed her arm, "We'll leave you two alone." He said waving.

"Bye!" Ichigo said being dragged out of the room.

When they got out of the room Ryou sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Anything bothering you?" Ichigo asked.

"So much talking..." He said.

"Oh come on, I talk alot." Ichigo laughed.

"But you're different." Ryou said quietly.

Ichigo blushed, then Jeremy popped up.

"Ichi Ichi, gimme more tea." He smirked and glared at Ryou.

"Go HOME." Ichigo cried.

"But whyy?" He asked in a childish voice.

"Because I'm tired." Ichigo said fake yawning.

"Oh fine! Bye Ichi." He said and then he kissed her hand, "remember, one day you'll be mine." he smirked at Ryou one last time, and left.

"The nerve of that guy!" Ichigo stomped her foot.

"Come on." Ryou said pulling her out of the cafe.

"Heyy! I'm still in my work outfit." Ichigo said poking him.

"Oh well, you look cute in it anyway." He smirked as she blushed 'That was so un Ryou like!' She thought.

"Where we going then?" She asked "and why are you suddenly like this?" then it dawned on her, could Ryou be jealous of Jeremy?

Shirogane Ryou... jealous?

* * *

**Me: **I bet you're all waiting for a fluffly kissing scene, but that won't be for alittle bit I think. So how was it? 5+ reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11: Random Ending

**Me:**Heh, Sorry for the wait.

* * *

The concept of Ryou Shirogane_ jealous _was a strange one to Ichigo. He was still holding her wrist and she was still wondering just why he was so angry. And also what bugged her was he was jealous over _her. _He was jealous because of another guy... Which meant. 'Oh my god.' Ichigo thought, 'Ryou?'

Ryou lead her to a random place in the park stopped and sighed. "Sorry Strawberry."

"Uhm, Ryou." Ichigo said quietly.

"What?" Ryou asked.

'I should ask him shouldn't I but,' Ichigo thought "Well, if I asked Keiichiro's friend about your child hood, would she tell me?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Ryou growled, "God Strawberry, if you're to curious ask me." Ryou laughed, "You're such a baka sometimes."

"Am not!" Ichigo fought back glaring at him, "Ryou." Ichigo suddenly said kind of quietly.

"What now?" He said sitting on a bench.

"Are you uh... _jealous?"_Ichigo squeaked.

Ryou looked extremely shocked that she actually noticed this, "Well, uhh..." He turned his blushing face away from her.

"You ARE!" Ichigo laughed, "Ryou Shirogane lost his cool! Ryou is JEALOUS!"

"Yeah yeah Strawberry." Ryou said annoyed.

"What about that question? Why'd you ask that?" Ichigo hinting about question Ryou asked in the morning.

"Huh?" Ryou said clueless.

"You know, the one were you asked if you kissed me would it be..." Ichigo was turning red.

"Are you asking me to kiss you Strawberry?" Now he seemed amused.

"Mayyybee." Ichigo hinted.

"Alright then." He smirked.

At first Ryou wasn't sure if he was going to, but then quickly leaned down to kiss her. The contact of their lips seemed to make a huge spark between them, and then evolved into a flame.

Ichigo wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck. Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist, and they seemed to be in their own world.

When they pulled back Ichigo looked dazed. "Uh..." She said, "I don't think that was just a kiss."

Ryou smirked, "Yeah Strawberry."

"Who knew Ryou was such a good kisser!" She joked.

"Not to bad yourself." Ryou commented.

"What does, this kiss mean though?" Ichigo said quietly.

"Hmm." Ryou said.

'I like him alot.' Ichigo blushed.

"Hey baka." Ryou said.

"Not a baka, but what?" Ichigo questioned.

"I love you." He said coolly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and her heart began to beat rapidly, and then and pounced and hugged him. "Love ya too."

They laughed, "Keiichiro is going to say I told you so." Ryou said to Ichigo.

"The Mews were right." Ichigo sighed.

"Come on let's go back to the cafe." Ryou said offering his hand to Ichigo.

"Since when were you a gentleman?" Ichigo laughed.

"Just come on Ichigo." Ryou rolled his eyes grabbing her hand.

"Okay okay." Ichigo blushed.

-

When they got back the Mews were all over them. "You guys are?"

"Go Bossman and IchiIchi!" Pudding said with a thumbs up.

"Finally figured it out?" Mint raised an eyebrow "It only took a little push from that guy."

Lettuce was just smiling at them.

Zakuro wasn't paying attention.

"YAY OUR LITTLE BOY IS FINALLY GROWING UP!" Keiichiro friend said to them.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"She's random." Ichigo said.

"Tell me about it."

"I told you there was a thin line between love and hate." Keiichiro smiled.

And alas Keiichiro was right...

**Fin**

* * *

**Me: **This ending was randomly sprung upon you. Sorry, I just felt like ending it. I don't think there will be a squeal, but I will be working on two other stories.

Thank you all! I really enjoyed your reviews! Anyway, I'll see some of you in my next story!

Nya!


End file.
